Protection
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: The Sanctuary team must protect a young girl from an old foe. Will the team be able to gain the girl's trust in time to be able to protect her? First fanfic...be nice please!


**Protection**

Doctor Helen Magnus had just notified her team about the strange outbursts of fire in one area of downtown Old City. She was notified by one of her contacts that a young girl is always spotted when these outbursts occur. They figured that the girl must live in the area of the fires due to the outbursts being a block away from one another. They decide to walk around the area where they believe the girl will be next.

Two hours had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They were about to head back to the Sanctuary when suddenly an explosion erupted down the street from the. They, then, saw the girl running from the scene but not alone; three guys were right behind her carrying guns. The team runs after them. They caught up with the just as they had turned down an alley. They peeked around the corner to just see the three men duck behind dumpsters escaping a flying fireball which almost hit the Sanctuary team in the process. They sneaked a peek again to take notice that the girl was trapped at the end of the alleyway. They slowly sneaked in the alley, having the girl take notice in them as well as the men. The men were about to take aim on the team only to have them shoot them first with tranquilizers, knocking the unconscious. They continued more into the alley, slowly and carefully, as the girl watched their every move intently. Suddenly, a fireball formed in her hand.

"Easy now. Easy. We're not here to harm you, we're here to help you," Helen explained, keeping her gun lowered. Helen could tell that the girl had mixed feelings of anger and fear.

"We just want to help you," Helen stated again. A loud noise off to Helen's right startled the girl, causing the fireball in her hand to fly at Helen. Helen rolled out of the way just in time. The team instinctively began to shoot at her but the tranquilizers seemed to just _bounce_ off some sort of an invisible force field that was surrounding the girl. Helen yelled for the team to stop and shortly after they did.

"They are only tranquilizers. They were for own protection," Helen explained to the girl.

"I'm only protecting myself also," the girl stated but her mouth did not move. She was also a telepath.

"I understand. Do you know anything about why those three men were after you?" The girl shrugged.

"They _were_ trying to harm you, correct?" The girl nodded her head 'yes'.

"We can take you to a safe place."

"There is no safe place," the girl stated.

"Where we will take you it will be. You'll be with others that are different." The girl hesitates but soon enough she nods, placing her force field down. She followed them out of the alley but she was still tense and on high alert.

"My name is Doctor Helen Magnus, this here is Doctor Will Zimmerman, Kate, and Henry," Helen said, introducing the team.

"Izzie Mitchell," the girl announced as they got into the van.

"How old are you?" Will asked as they drove towards the Sanctuary.

"Sixteen."

"Where's your family?" asked Kate. Izzie looked away not answering the question, but having the team completely understand her silence.

Once they get to the Sanctuary, they get Izzie settled in and then Helen began the check up on her. It seems the longer she is in their care the more she is getting used to them but is still on alert. Helen mentions to Will that maybe he should trying talking to her but after an hour of trying Will gave up. So, Helen decides she would try. She started talking just as she entered the room.

"If you do not talk to us we will not be able to protect you from whoever is after you," Helen stated looking at her for a bit. When Izzie did not say anything she turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm-I'm not much of a talker, never really was. It was probably because I witnessed what happens if you talk too much…it gets you killed. My parents died about two years ago because they had talked. Ever since then I have been fending for myself. A month or so before my parents' death my powers began to develop. After their deaths I had figured out that they had pissed off some hug secretive organization that deals with weird things. My parents had made a deal with this group in order to save me from death when I was just a baby. When my powers began to develop they were suppose to hand me over to them but they would tell everybody about them. Two nights later, a group of soldier type of people burst into our home, killing my parent's right in front of me. I had managed to get away from them and have been on the run ever since," explained Izzie.

"Do you know the name of this organization?" Helen asked, a sick feeling coursing through her. Izzie nodded.

"Yeah, they were called the….the Cabal," answered Izzie, noticing the distraught and anger look on Helen's face.

"You know who they are, don't you? How?" Izzie asked.

"Someone very dear to me also got killed by the Cabal," Helen answered. The two of them were quiet for some time.

"They're not going to stop looking for me, are they?" asked Izzie. Helen was silent, not admitting or denying it.

"I am going to try everything in my power to keep them away from you," Helen announced sincerely.

"I believe you," Izzie stated.

A few minutes later Helen had the team meet up in her office and explain the situation to them.

"So, for the time being we are on lock down and extreme high alert. Henry, double…no…_triple_…check the security systems, make sure no one or thing can bypass it," Helen stated.

"Got it, Boss," Henry said, rushing out of the room. Helen looks over at the Big Guy.

"Take Kate and load up on weapons," Helen ordered. They both nodded and left.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"Help Izzie get some control over her power," announced Helen turning to Izzie.

"Okay, Izzie. When your fire power happens, how are you feeling at the time?" Helen asked.

"Mostly afraid, but anger also."

"Alright, during any fight I want you to use your anger and fear and express it into that person. Focus all your energy onto getting rid of the threat, understand?" Izzie nodded.

"Good, because you're going to have to fight when they attack."

"Magnus, you think that's such a good idea?" Will asked.

"We don't have any other choice, Will. We need as much firepower we can get onto our side." Will nodded and didn't argue anymore.

It wasn't even an hour when the alarm went off indicating someone had entered in the Sanctuary. The team was all ready for them. Twenty Cabal soldiers entered. The team was using guns and obviously Izzie was throwing the fireballs. After killing those soldiers more came. The team was running out of ammo and were staying in connect through radios. Their plan was to meet downstairs within twenty minutes. All knew the plan, Helen telling Henry something before he ran off. While the rest of the team ran off Izzie and Helen stay together, holding off the soldiers as best as they could. They were not far from one another; Helen was covering the right while Izzie covering the left. It was not long when Helen had ran out of ammo. One of the Cabal soldiers took notice and aimed at her. Helen was waiting for the searing pain but none came. She saw that Izzie was slightly in front of her, her force field surrounding them and the Cabal soldier lying on the floor.

"If you move with me the field will stay around you," instructed Izzie, moving quickly along aside of Helen, killing a few soldiers on their way. Once they were in the clear, Izzie lowered the field.

"Thank you," Helen stated. Izzie smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay. I just made a new plan and you are a big part of it, okay?" Helen stated. Izzie shook her head. Helen began to relay the plan for Izzie as they quickly made their way downstairs. Helen had radioed the rest of the teat telling them to get to her once they get to the room. Once they had gotten downstairs, they had ducked behind an overturned table, Helen calling for her team to join them. Within minutes the whole team were bunkering down behind the overturn table.

"Henry! You got it?" Helen asked shouting over the ricocheting bullets on the table. Henry nodded.

"Set it up!" ordered Helen. Henry quickly did so.

"Ready!" Henry announced.

"What is that?" Will asked. Helen just gave him a look.

"Toss it, Henry!" she yelled. The shooting stopped for a second before starting up again.

"That's it?" Kate asked.

"Henry! Do it!" Helen ordered, ignoring Kate. Henry pushed a couple of buttons and waited.

"A bomb!?" Kate yelled.

"We're not going to get out of her in time!" yelled Will. Helen had that look like she already knew that.

"We have no choice!" Helen stated. She, then, looked at Henry and nodded her head in confirmation. Henry ducked his head, the others doing the same, as he pushed the button; a loud explosion filled the room and killed the remaining Cabal soldiers. Helen stood up moments after looking at the damage. The rest of the team stood up as well from behind the table also looking at the aftermath of the bomb.

"Shouldn't we be dead along with the Cabal, by the looks of this room?" Kate asked, completely confused. Will look at Helen for an explanation. She only smiled slightly and nodded to Izzie.

"It was all her doing. Her force field protected us from the blast," Helen explained as Izzie slowly walked up and stood slightly behind Helen, closely. Will took noticed.

"So, she's beginning to trust us then?" asked Kate.

"No. Not us. Magnus. She trusts Magnus," Will announce.

"Correct, Will."

"Then why did she protect us?"

"Because she knows how much Magnus cares for us. She didn't want the person she trusts to be hurting," explained Will.

"Well, how did you know she trusted you?" Henry asked Helen.

"Before we arrived here she had protected me from being shot. I figured it out then," Helen replied as she walked through the debris.

"But, enough chit-chat for now, let's clean this mess up," continued Helen. At that order the rest of the team including Izzie began to help pick up the debris and the dead bodies of the Cabal soldiers.

Later that night, Helen was in her office, working. Izzie had fallen asleep on the couch a half an earlier. Just then Will entered.

"Magnus, we…" Will began but was cut off by Izzie bolting up right and aiming a fireball at him.

"Hey!" Will yelled out in surprise and alarm.

"It's alright. It's just Will," Helen explained, calmly. Izzie diminished the fireball and apologized to Will before lying back down on the couch.

"What did I do?" Will asked.

"Nothing. You startled her."

"So, she's still jumpy," stated Will. Helen nodded.

"Yes. But, she seems to grew a liking for me. Ever since the fight with the Cabal soldiers she hasn't left my side."

"Well, Magnus, she trusts you. She's beginning to have a protective ability towards you because she feels she has the right to not lose any more people to the Cabal," Will explained, sitting down in a chair in front of Helen's desk. They were quiet for a moment.

"Has there been any more activity or anything that indicates the Cabal has showed up again?" asked Helen.

"None. You think they took the hint?" Will asked.

"You know they never do. They will do anything in their power to get their hands onto Izzie. They will not quit until they do have her and until the day they actually do take the hint all of us including Izzie will be on high alert. I am not going to have the Cabal take another innocent life so they can do one of their idiotic experiments so they can play God as long as I can help it," stated Helen. Will nodded in agreement, understanding where she is coming from. Will looked over at Izzie.

"What are we going to do with her?" Will asked.

"Have her stay here, continue to help her control her powers, help her realize that she can trust you guys, and possibly even make her part of the team if she would like to. It might not exactly go in that order," Helen answered, smiling at Will before returning to her work. The two of them drifting into another comfortable silence.

**THE END**


End file.
